


Confrontation on the Bridge

by vesaldi



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastila's mission is to bring an end the Dark Lord of the Sith. But how easy is it to end someone you've known your whole life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation on the Bridge

Her heart pounded in her chest as the lift whirred its way toward the bridge of the massive ship they had invaded. Their mission was straightforward, but simple was hardly the word to describe what was expected of them. Bastila took a deep breath and reminded herself of the Jedi code. _There is no emotion, there is peace._ As her heart's pace slowed she could feel the anxiety among her companions rising with each floor the lift reached. Her breath caught in her throat as the lift stopped with a light chime and the doors slid open. 

The bridge was nearly empty save for a handful of dark Jedi and their primary target, the Dark Lord himself. Bastila gripped her lightsaber tightly as her eyes met with the lifeless mask of Darth Revan. He said nothing to the group of Jedi. Bastila imagined him smiling beneath his mask, assured of his victory. She knew that he would kill her without hesitation so she must be willing to do the same. She clung to her blade even tighter. 

"Kill them," came Revan's muffled voice. He moved not a muscle but the group of dark Jedi surrounding him leapt into action. With a flick of her thumb Bastila ignited her lightsaber, its sharp golden light blending with the purple and blue of her companions. 

Bastila brought her blade up in front of her in a defensive position as one of the dark Jedi zeroed on her location. With a flick of her wrist she batted away in incoming blade, quickly stepping back to recover. The dark Jedi growled and committed to a heavy blow that might have removed her head from her shoulders had he been quicker. 

The sith was surprisingly quick, able to turn and swipe at her before Bastila could capitalize on her victory. She barely had time to duck and roll out of the way to avoid a deathblow. As she slid backward to her knees her warning sense immediately tingled. Bastila quickly raised her lightsaber above her, parrying an incoming blow and whipping the blade around for a counter attack. The dark Jedi, thinking he would have landed an easy killing blow, was not prepared to defend against her attack and the golden blade severed his legs mid-thigh. He screamed in agony as he tumbled to the deck. 

Bastila risked taking a moment to assess the battlefield. Her heart sank as she saw the lifeless body of one of her comrades on the bridge deck not far from her new attacker, explaining why she had become his target. Darth Revan stood, unmoved from his position near the bridge viewport, as if he were a master observing his students. She clenched her jaw in anger as she saw him turn his gaze upon her. 

_There is no emotion, there is peace,_ she shouted at herself internally as she refocused on the imminent threat of her previous attacker. In the time she had spent in thought he had closed the distance between them and all Bastila saw was a blur of crimson as she pushed to herself to her feet. 

Bastila batted the blade away, wincing slightly as it narrowly miss her head. Using the momentum of the collision she whipped it back around to meet the dark Jedi's counterattack. The blades crashed together, washing the floor in orange light. Bastila reached out a hand and threw a blast of Force energy at her opponent, throwing him away from her by several feet. He growled and threw his arm forward, releasing a torrent of purple lightning. Bastila barely had enough time to bring her lightsaber in front of her to block the assault. She winced as several tendrils crept down her arms. 

"Enough," Revan bellowed, raising a clenched fist. The lightning immediately stopped as the dark Jedi convulsed slightly, gripping at his throat. After a moment he dropped lifeless to the deck below him, leaving Bastila wondering why Revan would kill his own Jedi. 

It took her a moment to realize she was now alone. Revan had killed the last of the dark Jedi and Bastila's companions had all been slain. Nothing stood between her and the Dark Lord. She took a deep anxious breath and brought her lightsaber to bear in front of her. "I will stop you, Revan." 

"You will do no such thing," he laughed, not reaching his own blade. "I will make you see," Revan continued. "I will make you understand why this needs to be done." 

Bastila's brow furrowed at his words. "How could I ever understand using the dark side of the Force to kill, Revan?" 

"You will understand some day, Bastila." She gripped her lightsaber hilt tightly, her eyes narrowed and focused, and pointed the blade at him. His head cocked slightly at the gesture. "You would fight me, after all we've been through?" 

Bastila's jaw clenched tightly as she heard the mocking tone to his voice. He could sense her fear, she knew. "You are my enemy now, Revan, by your own choice. And I will stop you." Revan briefly stirred, possibly to speak or to attack, but fate would prevent the confrontation that Bastila had been dreading. Without warning the entire vessel rocked violently. Bastila was thrown to the deck, squinting as burning hot pain seared across her body. As her vision sharpened she realized that she had been thrown by an explosion. 

Bastila quickly pushed herself to her knees, bracing herself as the vessel rocked from another attack. As she looked out the viewport she could see another ship firing on them. It was Malak's ship. Malak had turned on his own master in and attempt to seize control. 

_Revan._ Bastila turned his attention to the lifeless form in front of her. She scrambled to his side, noting quickly that he was still breathing, though it appeared that whatever had thrown Bastila to the floor had done far worse to the Dark Lord. She hesitated for a moment. Her orders had been to kill Revan but as she looked at him she knew she couldn't. 

Without further hesitation Bastila grabbed his robes near the shoulder and began to drag his much larger body toward the bridge lift. She grunted as the ship lurched from another volley. If she did not hurry her mission would be successful without her. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you," Bastila growled as she finally hauled him into the lift, reaching up and slapping the button for the hangar deck where her shuttle hopefully still awaited them. She breathed heavily from a mixture of exertion and adrenaline as she returned her gaze to the man before her. His breaths were shallow but steady. 

After a moment of hesitation Bastila reached forward and unclasped his mask, removing it and looking upon the man beneath. Even after so many years she could easily recognize the face of her friend. He had not changed much physically while he had been away saving - and then destroying - the galaxy during the Mandalorian wars. 

Bastila continued to look on him as the lift descended ever deeper into the sith ship, rocking every now and again as Malak pressed his attack. She felt a tightness in her chest as the the lift approached the belly of the ship. She now knew that her mission had changed. 

"I will save you, Revan," she whispered to him as the doors opened, revealing the waiting shuttle. "I swear it."


End file.
